


Sometimes love is being bathed for and fed copious amounts of Chinese food after a bad day at work

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i literally have not been here since genshin dropped so if its ooc im so fucking sorry, i literally just shat this out and didn't edit this so if its bad im once again so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: George comes back home from a bad day at work. Sapnap and Dream make him feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Sometimes love is being bathed for and fed copious amounts of Chinese food after a bad day at work

**Author's Note:**

> I have Never published anything on Ao3 before but here we are. This is my first time actually publishing any of my written work, so enjoy I guess.

It’s from the moment that they hear the door slam twice, that Sapnap and Dream look at each other before realising what was going on. This was followed by the sound of a bag being thrown against the couch, probably breaking something inside. Yup, George was definitely having a bad day.

“I go cuddle with George, you run the bath.”

“What no way! I ran the bath last time, when is it my turn to cuddle with George.”

“Dream we both know that between the both of us he feels better with me.”

“That’s what you think Sap, but who does he cuddle up with at night and who’s left spooning him?”

“Are you gonna run the bath or what.”

“No you-”

Before either of them could continue, the door to their room was slammed open. Before them, was George dressed down only to his dress shirt and pants. Immediately, he shuffled over towards Dream, clambering onto the chair and quickly wrapping himself around the taller man.

“So Sapnap, what were you saying?”

“I’ll run the fucking bath, just shut it.”

As Sapnap grumbled on his way out the room, Dream took this chance to shift George into a more comfortable position. Now with his thighs resting on Dream’s, and his legs hanging out through the gaps of the armrest, George nuzzled into Dream and took a deep breath before releasing his entire body with it. Dream took that as a sign that he was finally letting loose, running his fingers through George’s hair while humming lightly to him.

“Tough day?”

“Mmm.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Later? I’m hungry and I really want a shower right now…”

“Alright, hold on tight.”

Before George could respond, he was lifted up as Dream got up from his seat. With one arm under George and another keeping him close, he could hear the water already running and some steam coming from the bathroom as he entered. Only to see Sapnap already sitting in the bath, giving a smug grin to Dream as he let George down.

“C’mon Georgie, let’s get you cleaned up alright?” Sapnap cooed, watching George slowly remove the last of his clothes before joining Sapnap. As George settled down, leaning back against him for support, he let out a sigh before sinking deeper into the water.

“Dream, why don’t you make something for us to eat?”

“You’re just milking me for this now aren’t you?”

“Not just for me Dream, for George too. Isn’t that right George?”

“Fine, I’ll get takeout. Don’t get too frisky in there.” With that, Dream finally left. With that, George and Sapnap sat in relative silence, the only real sound being the water whenever George shifted to get comfortable.

“Sapnap.”

“Hmm? What is it Georgie?”

“Wash me, please? Actually nevermind in hindsight that sounds a bit too weird so just-”

“No problem, just get comfortable.”

Grabbing one of the bottles of shampoo specifically reserved for this occasion, Sapnap made sure to apply a generous amount and spend the time rubbing it into George’s scalp. Careful to ensure as well, that he wasn’t overdoing it or hurting George. With each rub, George slowly felt sleep overtaking all his senses. If not for Sapnap still making sure that he was awake, George was sure that he would be asleep by now. After a while, Sapnap had George close his eyes before washing the shampoo off.

Soon, after soaking in the bath a bit more, Sapnap moved onto cleaning his body. Lathering his hands with the soap that they had also reserved for such occasions, he began making his way gradually down George’s body. Lathering every inch and scrubbing him best he could to remove the day’s stress and dirt. Reaching below his waist, George gave the silent go ahead by letting Sapnap slowly move downward, careful not to rouse him too much.

Finally finishing off their long bath, George was once again lifted up and bundled in a towel. With Sapnap helping to dry him off before carrying back to their shared room and onto their bed. Quickly picking out an oversized sweater that either he or Dream owned along with some sweatpants, George was quickly dressed and carried once again. This time towards the kitchen, where they could hear Dream rustling around one of the drawers.

On the way down, George shifted around slightly, before turning to Sapnap.

“Isn’t it a bit tiring to carry me around? I’m pretty sure I can still walk after all.”

“C’mon, we all know you’re having a bad day. It’s just like when you pamper us when we’re sick, just relax and let us take care of you alright?”

George blinked for a bit, before giving in and nuzzling into Sapnap’s neck. Intent on fully milking this moment, since they would kindly let him milk it. Sapnap only pulls George closer to himself, tilting his head to reciprocate the best he can.

By the time George is sat down on the couch and Sapnap crashes next to him, Dream comes out carrying at least 4 bags full of Chinese takeout.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered a bit of everything.”

“Dream, that’s at least a week’s worth of takeout.”

Dream only shrugged, before setting it out on the table.

“Then our food for the week has been settled.”

George only sighed, smiling as Dream sat down next to him before grabbing a potsticker and feeding it to George. Much to the disdain of Sapnap, who proceeded to grab a spring roll and feed it to George. By the time they were at the climax of their feeding dispute, George had already declared he was full, ending it off in a temporary truce. WIth George settled across the couch, head in Dream’s lap of course, he finally sighed for the nth time today.

“Guys, I really am grateful for all this...but isn’t it a bit too much? I mean, I’ve been carried around all day, bathed for, and now fed my entire dinner. I know I’ve had a tough day but you don’t really need to do all this for me…”

“George, you’ve done so much more for us when we’re sick, and we both know how much these days take a toll on you. Speaking of which, you wanna talk about it?”

Taking a moment to breathe, George finally started. At that moment, Sapnap and Dream knew that the only way to stop him would be for him to inevitably tire himself out and fall asleep. But for now, it was going to be a long night…

\---

It was finally 1 am that it happened.

George had finally stopped ranting about something that happened at work. Either a customer or co-worker fucking up, neither of them could remember. But by then, George’s words became more slurred, his eyes drooping, Dream’s fingers running through his hair lulling him to sleep at last.

As they both confirmed that he was asleep, Sapnap gently shifted his legs off to clear the table. While Dream was left to carry him back to bed. As he did, he took a closer look at the sleeping Brit. Even though he was asleep, his eyebrows were still furrowed. There were some eyebags already forming, just barely. George really needed more reminders to take care of himself, despite him being the one nagging them to rest and at least get something into their system.

Setting George down in the center of their bed, Dream settled in alongside him. This time being the big spoon, if only to let Sapnap have the honours of being the one George cuddles into.

When Sapnap entered the room, he smiled seeing the position the other two were in as Dream signalled for him to take the other spot in bed. Sapnap obliged, settling into bed and resting George just below his chin.

“Sapnap.”

“What is it, trying to milk this moment right now.”

“Thanks a lot, for running the bath and taking care of George. I know I hog him a little but I really am grateful that you’re here too. Even if that means having to share.”

“You know Dreamie, if I can’t share George, then I’ll just take you all for myself~”

Sapnap stifled his laugh as Dream poked his sides, before pushing both him and George closer into Sapnap’s embrace. With all three of them wrapped around each other and with a blanket on top, Sapnap watched as Dream fell asleep nuzzled into George’s neck. Before falling asleep with the two loves of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a kudos and a comment then :3
> 
> This is my first dumpster fire of a work with many more to come whenever the Gods bitch slap me with an unfortunate muse.


End file.
